Ribbon cables are used in various electronic applications to produce an electrically conductive connection. The ribbon cable has the advantage that it requires little space, is flexible and can be produced cheaply. However, the flexible form of the ribbon cable leads to problems in maintaining the electrical contact of the conductive traces. Therefore it is known in the prior art to produce a contact for a ribbon cable to connect to a connector which is inserted into a mating connector. The use of the connector defines the position of the conductive traces so that the conductive traces come into contact with contact elements of the mating connector by the insertion of the connector into a mating connector. The known connectors are relatively complex in construction and consist of two individual parts. This makes it relatively expensive to produce the connector and makes assembling the connector and mounting the ribbon cable in the connector complex.
An object of the invention is to provide a simplified connector for a ribbon cable. A further object of the invention is to provide a mating connector for a simplified connector.